the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
New and Ridiculous Segments
''--This Page is Under Construction--'' The''' Ridiculous Segment is the middle portion of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy! where Alex and Kellz delve deeper into some facet of the current weekly Pokemon, whether it be lore, trivia, or connections to real-life. There are a total of 40 distinct ridiculous segments, with Pokemon Etymology and The Pokemon Creation Myth Etc. tied for being the most frequently used, occurring a total of 8 times each. Ridiculous Segments Used More than Once '''Animal Influence Background Music: -- In this segment, Alex and Kellz compare aspects of a Pokemon's design to attributes and behaviors of specific animals in the real world. Episodes: * Episode 23: Volcarona * Episode 35: Crustle * Episode 63: Quagsire * Episode 82: Scizor * Episode 89: Mamoswine* * Episode 102: Garchomp *''In Episode 89 only, the title card shows a plural "Animal Influences" instead of its regular "Animal Influence". '''Bad Pokemon Science!' Background Music: "Goldenrod Game Corner" - Pokemon Gold & Silver This segment appeared in the very first episode of The Dex, and aims to point out scientific errors of a Pokemon, such as in-game contradictions, over-exaggerated Pokedex entries, and design flaws. During the segment, Alex and Kellz usually wear "scientific" glasses, and end every factoid with some iteration of the phrase, "That's bad science!" Episodes: * Episode 1: Kabutops * Episode 5: Tyranitar * Episode 20: Gliscor * Episode 95: Breloom. Class with Kellz! Background Music: "Trainer's School" - Pokemon Colosseum This segment features Kellz teaching a lesson about a particular aspect of a Pokemon. Kellz wears glasses and a necktie to appear more "teacher-y", and ends the segment with "Class Dismissed!" The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list) Episodes: * Episode 3: Mudkip* ("so i herd you like mudkips") * Episode 16: Blaziken ("The Origin of Blaziken") * Episode 50: Diggersby** ("Vestigial Structures, tho.") *In this episode, Kellz did not end with "Class Dismissed!" **In this episode, Kellz did not wear a necktie. Dragons are Cool Background Music: -- In this segment, Alex and Kellz explore a wide range of dragon mythology and how it relates to a Dragon-Type (or dragon-like) Pokemon. The segment ends with an enthusiastic "Dragons are cool!" from Kellz. The title card image changes to a different dragon each episode. Episodes: * Episode 48: Charizard * Episode 55: Ampharos * Episode 62: Hydreigon Edu-lution Background Music: -- Combining the words "education" and "evolution", this segment features an in-depth look at a certain aspect of evolutionary science and how it connects to the Pokemon world. Episodes: * Episode 32: Pidgey * Episode 41: Salamence* * Episode 75: Pachirisu *Although the title card usually features a picture of Charles Darwin, in Episode 41 it is replaced by an image of Jean Baptiste Lamarck. Fairy Type Tales Background Music: "Santalune Forest" - Pokemon X & Y Similar to Dragons are Cool, this segment explores fairy tales and mythology that connect to a Fairy-Type Pokemon. Episodes: * Episode 79: Klefki * Episode 104: Mawile Folkemon Background Music: "Lake" - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl In this popular segment, Alex and Kellz explore folk tales and legends from a variety of cultures to explain the origins and inspirations for a Pokemon. Episodes: * Episode 27: Zoroark * Episode 33: Skarmory * Episode 45: Darmanitan * Episode 64: Infernape * Episode 71: Goodra * Episode 78: Golurk * Episode 98: Dusknoir Good Pokemon Science! Background Music: "Prof Oak's Lab" - Pokemon Snap As a counter to Bad Pokemon Science, this segment explains how a Pokemon's design is corroborated by scientific facts. Alex and Kellz usually wear "scientific" glasses, and end every factoid with some iteration of the phrase, "That's just good science!" Episodes: * Episode 7: Reuniclus * Episode 26: Shuckle * Episode 38: Sceptile * Episode 61: Heliolisk * Episode 68: Crobat * Episode 90: Talonflame Pokebusters Background Music: -- This segment involves Alex and Kellz disproving different fan-made theories or common misconceptions about a Pokemon. They end each theory-disproving fact with "Busted!" Originally, Kellz wanted this segment to be called "Mythbusters" or "Ball-Busters", but both names were immediately rejected by Alex. Episodes: * Episode 21: Arcanine * Episode 39: Cubone * Episode 60: Porygon * Episode 70: Ditto Poke-Foods Background Music: "Berry Picker" - Pokemon X & Y In this segment, Alex and Kellz share a Pokemon-related dish and walk through step-by-step on how to make it. Episodes: * Episode 85: Slurpuff * Episode 88: Farfetch'd Pokemon...Behind the Balls Background Music: "Ending Credits" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire In this segment, Alex and Kellz take a behind-the-scenes look at the creation and design of a Pokemon, and how it ties into developmental aspects of the Pokemon game. Alex objected to the title of this segment at first, but in Episode 69 he admits that he "officially loves it". Episodes: * Episode 2: Gengar * Episode 12: Bulbasaur * Episode 57: Butterfree * Episode 69: Heracross Pokemon Conspiracies Background Music: * Theme song from The X Files * "Union Cave" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver In this segment, Alex and Kellz highlight silly conspiracies that surround a Pokemon's creation, or draw from real-life conspiracy theories to explain a Pokemon's design. During the segment they sometimes use weird voices as a way of mocking conspiracy theorists. Episodes: * Episode 8: Absol * Episode 18: Luxray * Episode 56: Sableye Pokemon Culture Shock! Background Music: * "Route 10" - Pokemon Black & White (Prior to Episode 66) * "Icirrus City" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 66 and on) This segment consists of Alex and Kellz analyzing a Pokemon's design and explaining its connections to many different cultural backgrounds. The segment is sometimes given a subtitle (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 14: Scrafty (No subtitle) * Episode 19: Chingling ("Featuring Gaijin Goomba!") * Episode 37: Weavile (No subtitle) * Episode 51: Gardevoir ("The Mystery of Gardevoir!") * Episode 66: Hawlucha (No subtitle) * Episode 80: Torterra ("The Cosmic Turtle!") * Episode 86: Bisharp ("Settle it in Chess!") Pokemon Entymology Background Music: "Gym (Burgh)" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 A play on another segment, Pokemon Etymology, this segment deals with how Bug-Type (or bug-like) Pokemon relate to their real-life bug counterparts. There can possibly be a little etymology thrown in as well. The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 24: Flygon ("Dragon vs. lion") * Episode 77: Scolipede ("Centipedes are the worst") Pokemon Etymology Background music: * "Opening Movie: Setting out on a Journey in the Hoenn Region" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire (Episode 4) * "Driftveil City" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 10 & 15) * "Canalave City" - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. (Episode 31 and on) This segment is exactly what it sounds like; Alex and Kellz look at the name of a Pokemon and explore its roots, hidden meanings, and pronunciation. The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 4: Zangoose ("What's in a name?") * Episode 10: Typhlosion ("What's in a name?") * Episode 15: Metagross ("The power of twelve") * Episode 31: Oshawott ("Ocean, samurai, Canada?") * Episode 40: Lucario ("The magic Egyptian seer") * Episode 47: Aegislash ("Greek gorgons and a Scottish curse") * Episode 59: Trevenant ("Tolkien and the blood-sucking Trombies?") * Episode 92: Stantler ("How many deer do deer scares scare?") Pokemon that Wear Clothes Background Music: "Lentimas Town" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 In this segment, Alex and Kellz discuss the background and significance of certain apparel that a Pokemon appears to wear. Episodes: * Episode 44: Ludicolo * Episode 99: Machamp Scary Ghost-Type Stories Background Music: -- This segment is a Ghost-Types, where Alex and Kellz highlight the creepy/scary aspects of a Pokemon, such as it's design, it's behavior, and Pokedex Entries. Episodes: * Episode 11: Shedinja * Episode 28: Froslass The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Background Music: -- This segment only appears in episodes about legendary Pokemon. It involves theories about the past, present, and future of the Pokemon world and how the influences of a certain legendary Pokemon tie into the big picture. A running gag in the series is for one person to be uneasy with doing the segment until the other mentions the word "etcetera". Episodes: * Episode 22: Mewtwo * Episode 43: Jirachi * Episode 53: Darkrai * Episode 72: Victini * Episode 74: Mew * Episode 93: Arceus * Episode 94: Giratina * Episode 103: Celebi You Heard it Here First! Background Music: # "Lacunosa Town" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 30) # "Violet City" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver (All others) In this segment, Alex and Kellz use some critical thinking to come up with their own theory for a Pokemon or about the Pokemon world. Episodes: * Episode 17: Togekiss * Episode 30: Smeargle * Episode 46: Wobbuffet * Episode 52: Omastar * Episode 81: Tyrantrum * Episode 101: Electrode Ridiculous Segments Used Only Once 2.B.A. Dungeon Master Background Music: "Mt. Pyre Exterior" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Exclusive to the Delphox episode, in this segment Alex and Kellz discuss how its design connects to characteristics of the Mage Sorcerer class in Dungeons & Dragons. A Brief History of Pokemon Background Music: "Sootopolis City" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire Used specifically in the Galvantula episode, this segment briefly looks at the history of animal electricity and how it relates do the design elements of Galvantula. Heavy Rain Background Music: "Heavy Rain" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire A special segment found in the Blastoise episode, in it Alex and Kellz look at the properties of water and super-water and how they relate to the mechanics behind Blastoise's design. Lake Monsters Background Music: -- Exclusive to the Lapras episode, this segment explores the different types of lake monsters spotted all over the world and how Lapras resembles a lake monster itself. Lame Pokemon Puns Background Music: -- Only found in the Gallade episode, this segment is similar to Pokemon Etymology in the fact that Alex and Kellz explore the roots of Gallade's name, but come up short with nothing but a lame pun. Let's Get Physical Background Music: "The Sycamore Pokemon Lab" - Pokemon X & Y Used only in the Magnezone episode, this physics-based segment explores the science behind electromagnetism and connects it to the design and function of Magnezone. Name That Kaiju! Background Music: -- A special segment in the Aggron episode, in it Alex and Kellz look at different "Kaiju" (large monsters often found in classic Japanese movies) to see which one most resembles Aggron. Plantimal Influences Background Music: -- A special spinoff of Animal Influence, this segment is exclusive to the Skitty episode and discusses design elements of Skitty that draw from both the plant and animal kingdoms. Pokedex Say Whaaaaaaaaaat?!?! Background Music: -- Pokemon and You! Background Music: -- Pokemon Around the World! Background Music: "Kiseki" - Pokemon X & Y Pokemon Soap Box! with Alex! Background Music: -- Pokemon Soldiers Background Music: -- Storytime Background Music: -- Talkin' Pika-Cheese! Background Music: -- The Mummy's Curse and Certain Doom Background Music: -- Tropesemon Background Music: -- What the Hellhound? Background Music: -- Whoa! Numbers! Background Music: -- Yellow Pokemon that Wear Pelts on their Heads Background Music: -- Gallery Folkemon.png The Pokemon Creation Myth ect..png Animal Influence.png Bad Pokemon Sci.png You Heard it Here First!.png Category:Animal Influence Category:Yellow Pokemon that Wear Pelts on their Heads Category:Whoa! Numbers! Category:What the Hellhound? Category:Tropesemon Category:The Mummy's Curse and Certain Doom Category:Talkin' Pika-Cheese! Category:Storytime Category:Pokemon Soldiers Category:Pokemon Soap Box! with Alex! Category:Pokemon Around the World! Category:Pokemon and You! Category:Pokedex Say Whaaaaaaaaaat?!?! Category:Plantimal Influences Category:Name That Kaiju! Category:Let's Get Physical Category:Lame Pokemon Puns Category:Lake Monsters Category:Heavy Rain Category:A Brief History of Pokemon Category:2.B.A. Dungeon Master Category:You Heard it Here First! Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Category:Scary Ghost-Type Stories Category:Pokemon that Wear Clothes Category:Pokemon Etymology Category:Pokemon Culture Shock! Category:Pokemon Conspiracies Category:Pokemon Entymology Category:Pokemon...Behind the Balls Category:Poke-Foods Category:Pokebusters Category:Good Pokemon Science! Category:Folkemon Category:What the Hellhound?'' Category:Fairy Type Tales Category:Edu-lution Category:Dragons are Cool Category:Class with Kellz! Category:Bad Pokemon Science!